dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Jurassic Park: River Adventure
Jurassic Park River Adventure is a Jurassic Park water ride at Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. It is an almost exact copy of Jurassic Park: The Ride in Hollywood. The premise is that John Hammond was allowed to rebuild a Jurassic Park on an island near Orlando. This attraction is a river ride through that park. Ride Through It begins as the boat rises against an elevation, followed by a small plunge. Then the boat goes through the Jurassic Park Gate. Ultrasaurus ''Lagoon In the Ultrsaurus Lagoon the visitor encounters a large adult ''Ultrasaurus ''which raises its neck high above the riders then slower lowers it back near the water. Two ''Psittacosaurus can be seen in the Lagoon eating plants and drinking the water nearby. Stegosaur Springs The boat goes through a cave with water trickling down the sides. The next area is Stegosaur Spring, this part of the park is volcanic (like Stegosaur South in the novel). On both sides of the river stands a Stegosaurus. One is much bigger than the other, towering over the raft and its riders. This suggests that the other may be a juvenile. Hadrosaur Cove The raft begins heading toward a part of the park known as Hadrosaur Cove. One large Parasaurolophus pokes its head up from the water and shoots water from its nose on guests. Seconds later a startled duck-billed Parasaurolophus bumps the raft, causing it to begin drifting into the Raptor Containment Area... Raptor Containment Area Raptor Containment Section, a section of the adventure that (according to voiceovers on the ride) had never successfully been integrated into the rest of the park. Off in the jungle area to the right, Raptors can be heard, who rustle the bushes and plants. The raft passes by a replica of the Raptor Pen from the film, and riders hear snarling Velociraptors in the dense foliage while branches move to simulate the creatures attempting to escape from their confines. A large hole is torn into the wires in the fence. . Two Compsognathus are seen fighting over a bloody shirt (The CP 25 which has been sent by Jurassic Park Animal Control to guide the boat towards a safe area but the compsognathus encountered and killed the crew). The boat heads towards the water treatment plant where riders see a Velociraptor run into a dark corner. A large crate with something snarling inside, presumably a raptor, also nearly falls on the riders. Water Treatment Facility The riders begin to slowly head up a hill into a large building in silence. The riders enter a dark tunnel with several pipes near the ceiling. To the right of the riders there is a shadow of two raptors growling inside a pen. A Velociraptor now jumps out of a dark corner and begins sqealing and clawing at a gate sparking with electricity. Another raptor is seen jumping up from a control panel and snarls at guests. As the raft follows a short drop and a right turn, sirens begin blazing loudly only to stop seconds later. Suddenly a loud (fairly high pitched) Dilophosaur squeal is heard. followed by a frill-less dilophosaur snarling at the riders. A loud roar then can be heard , and large 3 fingered claw mark can be seen ripping threw the wall. Moments after, a few Dilophosaurus jump up beside the boat, spitting their poisonous venom (actually water) at the passengers. In front of the riders is a couple of flashing lights as well as mist and fog. Seconds later the head of a Tyrannosaurus appears in front of the riders, roaring and growling very loudly. He roars loud and bends over snapping his jaws, then later raises his mouth towards the ceiling. As the T. rex bends its head down to try to eat the riders, the raft plunges down an 85 ft near-vertical drop. Dinosaurs encountered * Ultrasaurus * Psittacosaurus * Stegosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Dilophosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex Trivia *Before the 85 feet plunge, the female in the intercom says the life support systems will terminate in 15 seconds. Although, she counts back from 10 with not even a second.(heard in the Hollywood version of the ride). *The first Dilophosaurs to appear inside the building may be the one present in the Hollywood version as it appears to look like it is eating something and has no frill present. This might also explain how all 4 dilophosaurs are attacking in the same area rather than separately like the Hollywood version, which has the last one attacking guest before they reach the loading station. *A large raptor crate appears above riders before they get to the pump station, and they began to go under the raptor snarls then they crate starts to fall down over the riders. *There is no warning for the Tyrannosaurus appearance, but it is still well hidden by fog and mist sprays. *If you look up at the T.rex momentarily before you drop down you will see the camera flash before you start to fly down the drop. *Listen closely after the Parasaurlophosaurus hits the boat then you might hear the boat being smacked a little under the side. *When you leave Stegosaur Springs look to the left and there will be a Parasaurlophosaurs which sprays water at guests. Videos Video:Jurassic Park River Adventure File:Jurassic Park The Ride River Adventure Universal Orlando POV Islands Of Adventure File:Jurassic Park River Adventure at Islands of Adventure File:Jurassic Park Attraction Island Of Adventure Florida - FULL RIDE File:Jurassic Park River Adventure (HD POV) Universal's Islands Of Adventure - Orlando, Florida See also Halloween Horror Nights External links *Official Site (Orlando) *JP Legacy Jeep Safari Concepts *Halloween Horror Nights Vault *opening Category:Attractions